La Elemagica: DreamTopia Come True
DreamTopia Come True is the second story of La Elemagica, created by Le Pastiche, as the sequel and next generation of unreleased story, La Elemagica:DreamTopia. The season consists of 25 protagonists, each warrior has a represented color, element, jewel and its mythology. The motifs are love, friendship, dreams, hope, happiness and courage while the themes of the season are colors, jewels, elements and fairy tales. Production Before the release of DreamTopia’s pre-sequel, DreamTopia Come True, Le Pastiche creates a scratch as the first characters (Alex, Hannah, Nico, Shelly, Mike and Cassie), based on the colors from Musicapolis. Later, the story were based on DreamTopia for the future, with the new members (Rein and Kareen) are created. Few months later, more characters (Tomy, Ariane, Sean, Chad, Greg, Zane, Pete, Taylah, Leslie, Mariel, Sheena, Saul, Mariam, Chin and Geneva) and later, was a evil-turned-good warrior Aron, the Rainbow Phoenix. As well, the members were originally 24. But some of the protagonists (Saul, Kristy, Chin and Geneva) are removed in the team due to its the colors must colorfully bright and pop, even based on rainbow spectrum or hue. Moreover, these four protagonists (black, white, gold and silver) are now uncounted. The remaining protagonists are now 20, 19 if do not count Aron. A couple days VS months later, five new characters (Eric coral, Dion for color canary, Yvonne for mint color, Lianna for rose color and later Wendie for azure color) were now added to make it 25, as well as 24 if Aron was uncounted. Also, Aron's ego was originally Rainbow Phoenix, with the theme color of azure, changed to rainbow and to Rainbow Warrior, with Wendie was now called as Healing Phoenix with the theme color of azure. In the official release, the number of warriors remaining same as 24 (replaced to new five), and Aron was included to make it 25 (29 if they counted the first four). Story This is the story of the magical world of DreamTopia, a colorful, bright town with the full of magic, love and happiness. On the other hand, the counterpart DreamBreak is full of darkness, sadness and hatred. The only worlds that believe in the magic. In case, the twenty four souls from the legendary Rainbow Warrior is shattered because of the battle. Back to Dreamin, Alex Fuego, a 17-year-old boy who believes in magic. He started to argues Hannah Flor, despite of his unknown feelings. Until a goo was suddenly destruct the town and finally, a sparkling red gemstone was shattered upon him, which a crashed gem was a Dream Commune and a DreamCard, allows him to transform into Fire Magician, to save Hannah from danger! Characters Protagonists Primary * Axel/Alex Fuego - The lead character in the series. He is the Fire Magician, who controls the power of fire. His image color is red. * Hana/Hannah Flor - She is the Air Witch, who controls the power of wind. Her image color is pink. Secondary * Nano/Nico Amana - He is the Water Knight, who controls the power of water. His image color is blue. * Shei/Shelly Elec - She is the Thunder Fairy, who controls the power of light. Her image color is yellow. * Maru/Mike Terra - He is the Earth Alchemist, who controls the power of earth. His image color is green. * Cloe/Cassie Kori - She is the Ice Mermaid, who controls the power of snow. Her image color is cyan. * Roji/Rein Taiyo - He is the Sky Samurai, who controls the power of light. His image color is orange. * Kaly/Kareen Moon - She is the Galaxy Angel, who controls the power of galaxies. Her image color is red. * Genesis/Aron Paint - He is formerly as Chaos Demon, who controls the power of shadows and its image color is black. Later became Rainbow Warrior, who controls the power of rainbows. His image color is rainbow. Tertiary * Aria/Ariane Tune - She is the Music Pegasus, who controls the power of music. Her image color is magenta. * Tako/Tomy Hills - He is the Electricity Kitsune, who controls the power of technology. His image color is navy. * Lavi/Leslie Burn - She is the Lava Siren, who controls the power of lava. Her image color is maroon. * Smuk/Sean Blure - He is the Smoke Griffin, who controls the power of smoke. His image color is indigo. * Cylo/Chad Twirl - He is the Cyclone Joker, who controls the power of cyclone. His image color is olive. * Seki/Sheena Gems - She is the Jewel Unicorn, who controls the power of jewels. Her image color is lavender. * Taia/Taylah Skye - She is the Cloud Pixie, who controls the power of the sky. Her image color is turquoise. * Miku/Mariel Flew - She is the Heart Nymph, who controls the power of feelings. Her image color is peach. * Pine/Pete Woods - He is the Forest Cyclops, who controls the power of nature. His image color is teal. * Gaku/Greg Honde - He is the Speed Ranger, who controls the power of motion. His image color is chartreuse. * Zeph/Zane Weilz - He is the Gravity Guardian, who controls the power of gravity. His image color is viridian. * Eviv/Eric Claws - He is the Time Serpent, who controls the power of time. His image color is coral. * Dano/Dion Claws - He is the Animal Goblin, who controls the power of animals. His image color is canary. * Yris/Yvonne Beam - She is the Mirror Archer, who controls the power of mirrors. Her image color is mint. * Lvly/Lianna Lily - She is the Flower Chimera, who controls the power of flowers. Her image color is rose. * Wysh/Wendie Wing - She is the Healing Phoenix, who controls the power of healing. Her image color is azure. Legendary These warriors are older than the lead protagonists or these are the first main characters (before Eric, Dion, Yvonne, Lianna and Wendie as the replacements), as not related to the color and its the 24 DreamTopia Soul, these are not part of the team. * Suno/Saul Mourn - Sun Assassin * Muni/Mariam Luna - Moon Valkyrie * Caik/Chin Comet - Star Elf * Geia/Geneva Gaia - Planet Alien * Blak/Benj Noir - Shadow Vampire * Whia/Willia Whit - Light Nixie Supporting Characters Antagonists Items Locations * Dreamin' - Hometown of the protagonists. * DreamTopia - Main setting of the season. * DreamBreak - Location for the antagonists. Notes Trivia Gallery PicsArt_03-18-01.28.43.png|Alex PicsArt_03-18-01.29.17.png|Hannah PicsArt_03-18-01.29.51.png|Nico PicsArt_03-18-01.30.31.png|Shelly PicsArt_03-18-01.31.13.png|Mike PicsArt_03-18-01.32.05.png|Kareen PicsArt_03-18-01.32.40.png|Rein PicsArt_03-18-01.58.15.png|Cassie PicsArt_03-18-02.01.25.png|Ariane PicsArt_03-18-02.02.10.png|Tomy PicsArt_03-18-02.03.25.png|Pete PicsArt_03-18-02.04.41.png|Sean PicsArt_03-18-02.07.07.png|Leslie PicsArt_03-18-02.12.55.png|Taylah PicsArt_03-18-03.22.33.png|Sheena PicsArt_03-18-08.25.22.png|Mariel PicsArt_03-18-08.27.05.png|Zane PicsArt_03-18-08.26.35.png|Greg PicsArt_03-18-08.26.01.png|Cuad DreamTopiaComeTrue-EricTimeSerpent.png|Eric DreamTopiaComeTrue-DionAnimalGoblin.png|Dion DreamTopiaComeTrue-YvonneMirroArcher.png|Yvonne DreamTopiaComeTrue-LiannaFlowerChimaera.png|Lianna DreamTopiaComeTrue-WendieHealingPhoenix.png|Wendie References Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:La Elemagica Category:Le Pastiche Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:La Elemagica: DreamTopia Come True